wormfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:FossilLord
Is User talk:Gesshoku even still alive. Hi Hi, thanks for your edits to the Red Hand pages! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything. -MugaSofer (talk) 18:01, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Of course I'm interested in working with you! Be careful, though, this wiki is full of unmarked spoilers if you haven't finished Worm. By the way, there's no need to specify that every reference is from Worm - just a chapter name and a link should suffice. I'm reluctant to split up the Power Classifications page like that, especially since there are a lot of spoilers involved. That's a good idea re: the Case 53 page, though, I've implemented it. --MugaSofer (talk) 21:06, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Feats Thread Good find, I've added it to the Navigation bar at the top. --MugaSofer (talk) 05:43, June 4, 2016 (UTC) I wouldn't rely on the timeline as a source, but it might prove useful. I've added it anyway. --MugaSofer (talk) 08:11, June 5, 2016 (UTC) re: secondary projects The official policy for names is that the page should be "most recognizable" name, so usually the cape name. They tried making everything real-name-based in the early days of the wiki, it caused problems - people kept creating duplicate pages because they didn't know people's names, there were pages with random first names like "Geoff" or "Sarah", issues with people like Panacea who've changed their real name, stuff like that. Some people have actually proposed we switch over to using exclusively cape names for titles, and separate people who've had multiple cape names into multiple pages. It'd reduce spoilers and make things neater when it comes to costumes and so on, but it'd take a concerted effort to rewrite some pages and it might be unintuitive. I'll do some sort of vote on exactly how we want to handle this when we've found our feet a little more, but right now things are fairly fluid. I'm not overly worried about spoilers. I'd rather we were at least a little circumspect with stuff like Scion's betrayal, Weaver's defection to the Wards, the true nature of powers etc. If there are two ways to phrase something, and one isn't a spoiler, yeah, I'd say going with the safer one is best. Still, there are always going to be spoilers, and if someone reads through the entire History section or something obviously they're going to learn all the twists that happen to a character - there's no need to tie yourself in knots to hide things from the reader. --MugaSofer (talk) 05:39, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Good idea, creating a page for the Evenverse. In terms of wiki code: the Help pages on community central are very helpful, and usually turn up on google searches. I haven't watched Tremors, so I can't make fun of it :P but I'd suggest infoboxes. It looks like you guys already have character infoboxes on a few pages, and if you want to update the template to the new syntax it's pretty easy - you can more or less see how it works on our infobox pages - but if you have any questions feel free to message me. --MugaSofer (talk) 13:48, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Perhaps a page "List of Possible Futures" so that we can include notes on other precog visions people see and other ways things could have gone Wildbow has told us about - the one where Scion waits years and eventually decides to kill people on his own, for example.--MugaSofer (talk) 12:40, June 25, 2016 (UTC) On second thoughts, maybe better make it "List of Notable Future Visions". Including a note for every time the Smurf dodged an attack would be ...difficult, to say the least.--MugaSofer (talk) 19:47, June 25, 2016 (UTC) TY TY is Thank You! Maroon sweater (talk) 21:30, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Re: Character template When I create the page, it comes up with some templates, of which the character one is the one you're after. Sorry if this isn't helpful, I'm not very well-versed with wikia. WhyJoKing (talk) 00:18, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Re: You Alive? I'm alive, don't worry. There's no real way to thank the Synopsis Project beyond noting where we borrow from them in the history and giving them a shoutout in the navbar above. At least, nothing I can think of ... we could add a section to the front page, I suppose. "Sister Sites". Not sure what you mean WRT copying the One Piece wiki, they seem to use much the same format we do. If you're suggesting adding, say, an "in early drafts" section to the Circus page or something, I'm all for it. I see they have subpages on a few articles, but I'm not sure when we'd need that here? Still, if you see a page that could use them, it's worth suggesting on the talk page. --MugaSofer (talk) 02:13, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Hmm. I guess go with "List of Possible Futures" and go with "Events" and "Places" for categories - they're things that could have happened, but they still have inhabitants and a history and generally fit with the other location stuff. --MugaSofer (talk) 18:56, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Man... One conversation with you and I'm suddenly adding multiple paragraphs to several articles. Congratulations for being the first person on Earth Gimel to be issued a rating of Master 0.Rimmer7 (talk) 15:36, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Ah, so I wasn't crazy when I thought I remembered seeing a canon source for Tinker 0. Good to know. Anyway, just added a bunch of crap about second triggers to the article on shards.Rimmer7 (talk) 19:12, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Gasconade Gasconade (one s) is a character from PRT Quest.--MugaSofer (talk) 03:07, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Hatchet Face Went ahead and proof-read and edited some stuff. Not too much, since my memories of Hatchet Face mostly come from fics like Acceleration, and are therefore fanon. Removed the bit about him presumably looking like Hack Job; Bonesaw's creations are basically the definition of "body horror", so he'd have to have been a really ugly baby to have looked like that before Bonesaw was done with him. By the way, if you click the signature button when signing your comment in talk pages it should make your name and the (talk) bit clickable.Rimmer7 (talk) 09:40, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, it's possible. The syntax would be something like this: I don't think it would work well here - everything in the story is a spoiler to someone - but maybe you can find a use for it. --MugaSofer (talk) 14:39, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Citation tools? The what now? I'm totally confused.Rimmer7 (talk) 08:31, July 31, 2016 (UTC) I can't actually edit your blog. Think only you can.Rimmer7 (talk) 09:19, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Stuff to do Good idea dividing up the Siberian page like that. Yeah, the chapter pages need chipping away at. I probably can do Colony later today. --MugaSofer (talk) 17:59, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Chat I'm pretty busy today and maybe tomorrow. I'll message you closer to the time. Was there anything specific you wanted to discuss?--MugaSofer (talk) 11:53, August 27, 2016 (UTC) "I am trying to undo some of your name changes. I am going to try and post some rules on the blog about how one names pages" - you have read the current rules on that, right? --MugaSofer (talk) 18:53, August 27, 2016 (UTC) I would be interested in writing up the Travelers page. I'm currently doing a reread of Worm and going through all the WOG. I should be done in about a week or two. Is that alright?ZFighter18 (talk) 15:39, September 21, 2016 (UTC)ZFighter18 I've messaged the guy on Tumblr who did the technological-looking image - not strictly necessary, but hopefully helpful. The wiki is definitely a lot better. People are actually using it! I've been thinking, actually - do you think it would be worth setting up "project" pages, the way Wikipedia has, for focusing on areas that need help? One for locations, one for filling out Chapter pages ... what do you think? --MugaSofer (talk) 09:52, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Projects I believe the usual method is to have a central page or set of subpages where people can discuss ideas, post links, that sort of thing. With a specific goal. For example, one for improving the pages of major characters could post pages that need work, so it's easier to work down the list rather than hunting through the wiki, post tips and concerns, that sort of thing. It also helps to focus attention on areas that need work. I've never set up something like this, though, I'm going to try looking at other wikis that use such things to see how they handle them.--MugaSofer (talk) 14:32, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Proposal for naming policy: Characters I tried to submit this before, but it didn't show up on your talk page, which might be because I didn't provide a subject title. Resubmitting now. I tried to formalize unofficial policy where I could, while making sure characters received their most recognizable names. Personally, I would flip rule 2 around: adding 'The' in front of a name plays a part into their character as being inhuman: The Siberian is almost a title, Siberian more of a nickname. 1: The title of an article about a cape should be the first cape-name used after their appearance: *Imp, not Aisha. *Regent, not Hijack. *Flechette, not Foil. 2: If a name features the word 'The' it should not be included in the article title: *Siberian, not The Siberian. 3: The title of an article about a non-cape, or a cape without a cape-name should be the combination of their first and last name (if known): *Alan Barnes, not Alan. *Annette Hebert, not Annette Rose Hebert. *Nicholas Vasil. *Charlotte. 4. The title of an article about a unnamed character should be the name from the character tags: *Ignis Fatuus. 5. Characters part of series should have their number in the series added to title in roman numerals: *Butcher XIV. *Unicorn III. 6. Characters with identical names should have a marker within parentheses to distinguish them. Please use the first difference available: name; organization; general location. *March (Gold Coin), March (New York). *Leister (Protectorate), Leister (Wards). RainDance299 (talk) 10:42, October 2, 2016 (UTC) IRC pastebins... ... are temporary. Did you keep a copy of whatever was there?--MugaSofer (talk) 10:36, October 18, 2016 (UTC) I'm sorry. I planned on working on a few pages, I really did. It's just between my Midterms, work and tutoring a group of Nurses advanced Statistics for their Bachelor's or Master's courses, I've barely had a moment to myself. At this point, I havent even slept a wink in three entire days. Re: Combinations with other ratings Thank you! I made an example on the Mover page, and a to-do list on the Power classifications talk page. RainDance299 (talk) 13:36, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Can other edit it? I think it's useful if people can strike off work that has been done. (Not that there's lots of people involved right now :-p.) RainDance299 (talk) 19:39, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Quote style I think it's about time we discuss how to handle cites, and more specifically, the attached quotations. We both seem to have different styles, and we a going to clash sooner or later, so I think it's better to handle this now: *You italicize a lot of text, while I only do so if it's done in the source material. My rationale here is reflect the source as much as possible. I personally feel your method of italicizing the whole quote leaves so much italicized text it doesn't add much readability. *You add a lot of links in your quotes, which I think distracts from the link the reader actually needs: the one to the source material. I can't say I'm a fan. What is your reasoning here? *You end quotes with either --, --space or ---, while I use space-space (I hope you know what I mean here ;s). Using the same persistent style across the wiki is a good idea I think. Do you have any preferences? *I like the idea of a paragraph containing ... when a quote gets rather long. I should probably go over a few of the articles I have written to implement it. :-) *I have taken over your use of "Excerpt from Arc x.x", I admit I personally don't really do much with the chapter pages so I didn't place much focus on it, but I see why it's important to you and now use it across all my edits. I think right now it's just the two of us making major edits this way, but we might have to draft some policy later :-) RainDance299 (talk) 01:28, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Hey, this is ZFighter18. I'm kinda on bed rest for the next week or so and I wanted to ask you how you felt about creating a '''Deceased '''category page. I don't know if this has been brought up before but I was just wondering about it. Since I'm trapped in bed, I wouldn't have a problem with getting started on it. ZFighter18 (talk) 15:52, January 12, 2017 (UTC)Fighter18 Understood. I'll go back and remove any '''Deceased '''additions I made. Thank you. ZFighter18 (talk) 19:39, January 12, 2017 (UTC)ZFighter18 Typo Crusade!! Thanks for letting me know that you're willing to help me out in my noble crusade against the evils of poor spelling clearing of typos. As I said to MugaSofer, if you can just direct me to pages with little to no major spoilers for anything past Arc 13 of Worm, (I know, I know I'm surprised how fast I'm getting through it too.)that would be greatly appreciated. If I find typos, I'll take care of them, I'll make note of sections that look like they're definitely missing something (as was the case in Regent's article. It looked like someone had started typing and then published the changes without finishing), and see if I can either attempt to piece it together with what's around it, or at least close things off prior to where the interrupt is, so it doesn't look as messy/violated. Page Separation & Images Good idea regarding Mannequin. About fanart: nothing ever perfectly represents a character, and humorous or abstract images can sometimes capture elements more "realistic" fanart doesn't. Most of the best Bonesaw fanart is less than perfectly serious, for example. If we're going to use things like PabelAndNine's art and the Slaughterhouse Nine PSAs - and I think we should - then it's hard to argue other stuff is too far, you know? Obviously the page images should be the most story-accurate one we can find, though. Although that might still be imperfect. Sorry it took me so long to respond to this! I must have missed it.--MugaSofer (talk) 10:13, January 25, 2017 (UTC) Other Wikis I'm not really sure what you're looking to copy. Infoboxes? The new page templates? If it's the infoboxes you want, you should be able to copy them over no problem, and there's a visual editor so no coding is necessary if you want to add and remove things. If it's the "new page" things, only admins can edit that, but the main one is MediaWiki:Createpage-with-video - just copy-and-paste ours to http://twig.wikia.com/wiki/Twig_Wiki/MediaWiki:Createpage-with-video http://pact-web-serial.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Createpage-with-video and change the "history" names.--MugaSofer (talk) 22:38, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Case 01 The Siberian can't be Case 01. Cases include Scion and Behemoth. https://www.reddit.com/r/Parahumans/comments/2ktxxt/case_53s_what_were_the_other_52_cases/clorkb7/ Linig (talk) 16:55, August 10, 2017 (UTC)